We Meet Again
by Hirazawa
Summary: Kankuro one-shot. After meeting up with a childhood enemy things begin to spark between them.


Hira- Hey everyone! This is a one-shot about Kankuro. I LOVE Kankuro he's my favorite Naruto Character. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or any characters in Naruto. I only own the family I created.

--

((Flashback))

"Do I have to!?" Your 10 year old self screamed stomping your foot.

Your father gave you a stern look and sighed irritated, "Yes! You have to!" He stomped over to your dresser and pulled out a frilly pink dress.

You looked at it in disgust. "I don't want to!" You yelled and raced for the door in means to escape. Your father chased you around and finally pinned you and began trying to get you into your hideous dress.

"Father, let me." You heard your sister say from the doorway.

You instantly stopped struggling and said, "Fine! Ill put it on! Just keep her away from me!" You sister grinned at you and you stuck your tongue out. You father sighed and walked out of the room mumbling something about kids being difficult.

Angrily you slipped into your dress and looked at yourself in the mirror. For a ten year old you were quite tall, so the dress looked wrong on your frame. You hated dresses. The only time you had to wear dresses was when you were going to visit _them_. You shuddered at the thought. You walked from your room in a huff and entered the living room.

Your sister and father were all packed and ready to go, your father took your hand and said, "Please try to behave this time." You didn't say anything, your weren't about to make any promises you knew you couldn't keep.

"Omigosh! I can't wait to show Temari my new kimono!" Your sister rambled on and on about stupid 12 year old things while you just sat back and thought of ways to annoy Kankuro. That's right, you were going to Suna to pay a little visit to some family friends. The sand siblings. It was an annual thing, and you dreaded it every year, traveling from Konoha to Suna... what a waste of time.

As you reached the gates you were greeted by the guards. When they saw you however they watched you like a hawk. Every year you entered The Sand village, you played a prank on them. This year, you just smiled politely at them and kept walking. The best way to get to them was to let them think you did something, when you didn't. They would get worked up over nothing, and it already started to work. The guards looked around frantically trying to find the prank. You just laughed and shook your head.

Arriving at the doors of the Kazekage, who also was your fathers friend, you crossed your arms, knowing what awaited for you on the other side of the door. Someone opened the door and there they stood. Suki, your sister, ran automatically to Temari and they began chatting.

You grumbled and stayed behind your father near the door as he shook hands with his old friend. And there stood Kankuro, with Gaara behind in the shadows. You scowled at Kankuro and he scowled back. Your father came back to you and set an hand on your shoulder and began pushing you forward until you stood in front of Kankuro.

Your father nudged you and you spat out an unfriendly, "Kankuro."

Kankuro was hit by his father and gave you an "Akemi." You both turned away from each other and crossed your arms.

((End of flashback))

You had been sitting on your rooftop daydreaming when your last visit with the Sand siblings had flashed back into your mind. You grinned at the memory. As much as you may have hated Kankuro, you couldn't help but think about how making fun of him was fun.

This wasn't the first time in 7 years you had thought of him, or his family. Ever since that last meeting the two families had been busy, and then eventually lost touch. The younger you didn't mind too much, but as you grew older, you realized how much you really cherished those times in Suna. Still smiling you jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the street.

You began walking and letting things run through your mind, when you heard a shout. Oddly enough, it sounded like Konohamoru. You jogged towards the voices and slowed as you saw two people and Konohamoru.

"I remember you! You're the one who picked on me the last time you were here!" Konohamoru said pointing a finger at a person in a black suit. He had odd face markings and what looked to be cat ears. You looked at him oddly. The other who was with him was a girl with blonde hair, who looked oddly familiar. Then it hit you. Temari and... Kankuro?

You walked over to Konohamoru and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright here?" You asked him with a small smile.

Konohamoru looked at you and said, "Yes. But this guy picked on me the last time he was here!" You looked at Kankuro with raised eyebrows. The last time he was here? You asked yourself. This must have been the one Konohamoru was talking about during the Chunnin exams. You had been absent for the Chunnin exams, which would be the reason you didn't know the Sand siblings had entered.

"Oh really?" You asked, you heard Konohamoru run off giggling about you going to kick Kankuro's butt.

Kankuro sighed, "It's not like I was going to pick on him again." His voice made shivers run through your body. You shook it off and walked to him.

"Well that's a good thing Kitty Boy." You told him with a pat on the shoulder.

Kankuro began fuming, "I am not Kitty Boy!" You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him in a way you used to do when you were kids. Kankuro's jaw dropped in recognition. You laughed again and lifted your hand to his chin to close his mouth.

"Nice to see you too." You turned to Temari and nodded. She smiled knowingly, she had realized it was you before hand.

"Your sister still around?" She asked. You nodded and told her your address. She smiled in thanks and began to walk in the direction of your house.

You rounded on Kankuro again, who was still in shock. You sighed and snapped your fingers in Kankuro's face. He shook out of it.

"Akemi!" And with that he scooped you up an gave you a back crushing hug. Now it was your turn to be shocked, and out of breath.

"Can't breathe." You sputtered out. He laughed and put you down scratching the back of his head.

"He he, sorry." Kankuro looked at you appraisingly, and you just stared at him in awe at how much he had changed. It must have looked odd to have two people staring at each other in the middle of the road, not moving.

Kankuro was the first to snap out of it. "Well you've definitely changed." He said softly with a small smile.

You smiled back, "Yeah, so have you. So what are you doing here?" You asked starting to walk and motioning him to follow.

He fell in step beside you and sighed, "Well as a matter of fact its an order from the Kazekage." You nodded. It was to your understanding that Gaara was the new Kazekage.

"Are you here on a mission?" You glanced over at him curiously.

"I guess you could say that..." He said trailing off. "He said we worked to much and told us to take a week off. Of course Temari was against it, but I on the other hand embraced the opportunity gratefully." He smiled at you and you continued walking through the streets of Konoha. It amazed you at how much you guys may have changed on the outside, that you still had the same interests as you did when you were ten. For a good hour you walked around talking and catching up.

((Hour later))

"I am completely surprised how well were getting along." Kankuro stated stopping at the edge of a park.

You stopped as well, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's crazy. When we were younger we couldnt stand to be in the same room for 10 minutes, let alone an hour." You said smiling. Kankuro laughed. It was the type of laugh that sent shivers down your spine. You gave an involuntary shudder.

Kankuro looked at you oddly, "Are you cold?" He asked clearly not understanding that you weren't cold, and that it was him that made you shudder...pleasantly?

You shook your head mentally. That was ridiculous. "No, I'm not cold." You assured him. You noticed a long shadow being cast by the setting sun and reluctantly told Kankuro you had to go home.

"I'll walk you home." He offered and grabbed your hand starting off down a path that didn't lead to your house.

"Um... Kankuro?" You said blushing violently from his sudden decision to take your hand in his.

"Mhm?" You looked up at him and noticed that beneath the purple face paint he had a tinge of red creeping over his face and neck. You bit your lip and thought, eh dad wont care if Im a little late.

"Never mind." You said softly, enjoying the moment. After walking randomly down streets you noticed you had, oddly enough, ended up in front of your house. You stopped. "This is my house." You said quietly.

He looked down at you. "Oh." He let go of your hand and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I had a nice time talking to you again Kankuro." You smiled, you had indeed truly enjoyed the time you spent with him.

Kankuro nodded, "So did I. We should do it again sometime."

You nodded, "How about tomorrow night?" You asked, you didn't know how long you could possibly wait before hearing his voice again. You felt like a pathetic lovesick school girl. It wasn't natural for you. One person didnt effect you like this. But oddly enough, you didn't mind.

"I'll come by around 7, if that's ok." You nodded, turned and went inside.

((Next day))

Kankuro came as he said he would, exactly at 7. You smiled at him as you closed the door. "How did your day go?" You asked him with a bright smile.

"It was ok, but better now." he said returning the smile and taking your hand. You blushed slightly as he began tugging you in the direction of the training grounds. As you walked it became a full on race to see who could get to the training ground first.

By the end you were both running through the woods. But instead of stopping at the kicking posts Kankuro kept running. You caught up quickly and you both laughed wildly. When he finally did stop you were at a waterfall. You had been there a few times before, but not in a while.

Out of breath Kankuro said, "Wow, you know you're pretty fast."

You smiled proudly and said, "I know." Then stuck your tongue out at him in a childish manner. He smiled wider then in one swift movement he hand you in his arms and hovering over the pool of water that the waterfall ran into.

"Sorry about this." He said sarcastically and dropped you into the water. But instead of just you going in, Kankuro tumbled in after you. You had grabbed onto his shirt as you were dropped. You both surfaced sputtering water. You laughed loudly and Kankuro pouted. Then you noticed he lost his hat. You raised your eyebrows and noticed his brown hair flattened against his face. His face paint had began to run.

You bit your lip and stepped closer to him trudging through the water. He watched you intently in case you tried to do something funny. You smiled softly and reached a hand up to his face and gently wiped away the rapidly fading purple paint. Once you had him clean you smiled, "Well well, looks like kitty boy actually has a face underneath the paint."

He laughed at your comment, no longer angry that you had pulled him in. "And look at this, no kitty ears." You teased running a hand through his hair. Even when wet you could tell it was soft.

Kankuro closed his eyes as you played with his hair. He smiled and took your hand in his, releasing it from his hair. "Can I tell you a secret?" Kankuro asked opening his eyes. You nodded, you felt a hand go around your waist. You gulped and felt your face heat up. Kankuro smiled and leaned his face toward you, his lips hovering by your ear. "I think you're beautiful."

You felt sparks travel throughout your body. You bit your lip and smiled, "Thank you." You whispered. He leaned back a bit and a smile bloomed slowly across his lips. You smiled as well and reached your free hand up to his face and resting it gently on his cheek. "Can I tell _you_ a secret?" You asked looking him in the eyes.

Kankuro didn't speak, he just nodded. You smiled and whispered "I think you're handsome." You laughed a little and he smirked. You softly ran your fingers down Kankuro's cheek. Before your fingers got you his jaw Kankuro swooped in and pressed his lips firmly against your own. You were surprised and your hand slipped from his face.

Recovering from your shock you kissed him back eagerly and twined your dropped hand in his still wet hair, drawing yourself closer to him. His arms tightened around the small of your back pressing your bodies flat against each other. Kankuro broke the kiss, leaving you both panting and with wild looks in your eyes. Kankuro brought his lips to your neck and between kisses panted out, "Be...mine...?"

A small sigh of pleasure escaped your lips as you answered, "Yes."


End file.
